Barney's Science Fun (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Science Fun is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on March 1, 1994. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids are doing some scientific stuff. But when The Winkster steals the science videotape, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids must help find it. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *Riff (Voice: ) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Derek (Rickety Carter) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Together #Growing #The Land of Make-Believe #Castles So High #My Yellow Blankey #Me and My Teddy #The Science Song (Tune to: "It's Your Character That Counts") #Let's Learn About Science (Tune to: "Camp WannaRunnaRound") #The Winkster Song #A Hunting We Will Go #It's Nice Just to Be Me #Games #The Library #Books are Fun #The Rocket Song #I See the Moon #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #The Shape Song #Painting the Shapes #Hug a Color #Our Animal Friends #The Fishing Song #If I Lived Under the Sea #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #The Barney Bag #My Hat, It Has Three Corners #A Silly Hat #Boom, Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Defeat The Winkster #You Can Count On Me #Everyone Is Special #Friendship Song #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume at the beginning, but his Season 3 voice is still there). *BJ has his 1993 Season 3-present voice and Late 1993-1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1993-1994 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice, and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City". *The BJ voice used in this home video was silimar to one of the Late 1993/1994 Barney Home Videos/Season 2-3 episodes (Barney Live! In New York City, Let's Make Music! (1994), Baby Bop's New Friend, Hats Off To BJ!, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, etc). *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "An Adventure In Make-Believe". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "An Adventure In Make-Believe". *Michae wears the same *In the beginning of this home video (during "It's a Beautiful Day!"), the Barney costume from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. *Only appearence of Jerry. *Jerry's voice sounds silimar to Eric Cartman's current voice from South Park Season 9-present. *The musical arrangements used in this video from the new material of "Barney Songs" was also used. *Camp WannaRunnaRound's I Love You has added instruments, and a Barney's Season 3 voice, a Baby Bop's Season 2 voice, a BJ's 1993 Season 3 present voice, Riff's Season 2-present voice, and the kids' vocal from "Let's Show Respect", "Once Upon a Time" and "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Before the song It's a Beautiful Day starts, Barney comes to life, and asks the kids that it's a beautiful day. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "The Exercise Circus". *First, when The Winkster pops up the hallway door part of the classroom, he yells "Surprise!". Next, Barney and the gang scream about The Winkster. Then, The Winkster runs into the classroom and steals the science videotape. * When Barney and the gang scream about The Winkster, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Ginger Kids" (when Cartman sees himself as a ginger kid), except it was pitched upta +3 and mixed with BJ's 1993 Season 3-present voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's second scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is afraid of a high-slide), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2 voice, Jerry's scream is the same as Pear's scream from "Wishful Thinking" (when Marshmallow is dropped in hot coco for the second time), except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with Jerry's voice, Michael's scream is the same as Carlos' first scream from "We Can Play!" (when Barney and his friends are going fast in the car), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Michael's 1993 voice, Adam's scream is the same as Pear's scream from "April Fruits Day" (when Orange (with Midget Apple disgused in) is knifed), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Adam's 1993 voice, Derek's scream is a mix of SpongeBob's scream from "The Card" (when SpongeBob sees Patrick picking hos teeth with the card) (Pitch -2) and Hamiliton's scream from "The Sandlot" (when Hamiliton falls down the ladder of the treehouse), and the girls' scream is the same as the kids' scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!" during "Bear Hunt"). Cover Arts Original 1994 release Front Cover *Picture of the Season 1 Barney costume at the top *Picture of Barney and his friends chasing the Winkster out of the classroom Back Cover *Barney and his friends screaming about the Winkster Category:Barney and Friends Season 2 Category:1994 episodes